


Humo nocturno

by BellaRukia



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: Akane saca el paquete de cigarrillos como si no le quedara nada más. Quizás quiera creer, por una noche más, que él está con ella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Para **Fandom Insano** (prompt #007 - _Vuelo nocturno_ )
> 
> Puede que sea cliché, la verdad que terminé de ver la serie y corrí a escribir Kougami x Akane porque son OTP, oh sí, así que no sé, lo escribí emocionada. De todos modos espero que les guste y de antemano les agradezco la oportunidad que le den a esta pequeña lectura.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Psycho-Pass y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Production I.G.

Tal vez está cansada. Akane abre la gaveta y saca el paquete de cigarrillos como si no le quedara nada más. La toalla todavía reposa húmeda sobre sus hombros. Quizás quiera creer, por una noche más, que él está con ella.

Vacila y agarra el encendedor, lo prende varias veces en el aire. La flama que arde frente a ella no hace más que extinguirse repetidamente mientras fugaz, alimenta aquel sigiloso ritual en el cual la voz de Shinya le habla al oído y la hace sonreír, con una mueca torcida. Akane enciende el cigarrillo y fuma, viendo en cada voluta de humo el aliento de aquel hombre que al parecer nunca se ha ido.

También saca la carta, y la lee, a lo mejor sólo por el inexplicable placer que le produce ver su letra. Es como una huella, una prueba irrefutable de que Kougami existió en una realidad de virtualidad irrefrenable. Sus palabras escritas ya no la conmueven tanto como las que ella retiene en su memoria, porque aquellas son las únicas que nadie le podrá arrebatar. Sin embargo las contempla, muy a menudo, porque de alguna manera una parte de Kougami vive en ese papel.

Y al fin y al cabo, piensa Akane con el cigarrillo entre los dedos, él no se fue. Kougami está en cada momento con ella.

Suspira y aplasta la colilla, mirando la carta por última vez antes de volverla a guardar. No hay nada más real y absoluto que esa certeza, que es solamente suya.


End file.
